warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CometClan/Roleplay Archive One
"This is it..." Flamedapple thought as Cloudwing shuddered, gave out a last breath and then didn't move again. "I'm the only survivor, I think. There might be more, but It's not safe to check. I'm sorry." She whispered before leaving. Flamedapple had been told by Herbflower, the medicine cat, that it was her birth that had caused this sickness. She would rise like the dawn, and become powerful like the sun, but because of that her Clan would be wiped out. The prophecy also said something about a tribe and another Clan, but Flamedapple was still confused. Her solution? Head for the far west. That had what Herbflower had told her to do. Scanning the devastated clearing where the stench of death still lay, she bowed her head sadly before leaving her Clan for the last time. "Like a brother" -Annabeth Chase to Luke Castellan as he died... 10:27, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudburst moaned fustratedly. Herbflower had raised her just to survive the sickness that had devoured the clan, and had told her that she would meet the one called Flamedapple, but she couldn't find her way. Suddenly, a familiar scent came her way. Was it Flamedapple? She bounded across the path, hoping she could see the she-cat, but instead found a forest. "Great. Like waundering around like a headless vole is going to help me. I must finally be losing my senses!" Cloudburst sat down and stared at the horizon. "I hope I can find her." She meowed quietly. Roronoa Zoro:The Ultimate Badass Character 10:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamedapple narrowed her eyes. She could hear someone meowing. She swiftly bounded towards the sound. "Who are you?" "Cloudburst." "No offense, but I've never heard of you, although your scent is CometClan's." "How about you?" "I'm Flamedapple." The she-cat gasped. "You're the one Herbflower told me to meet." "Really? Oh, that's brilliant! Perhaps we should journey together." The two continued their journey west. "Like a brother" -Annabeth Chase to Luke Castellan as he died... 10:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Flamedapple, kay?) The two she-cats walked till they came across a lake, where some two-legs were riding a boat with a triangular shaped object that looked like it was made out of vole skin. "Can we stop for a drink?" Cloudburst blurted out, unable to keep her thirst contained any longer. Roronoa Zoro:The Ultimate Badass Character 11:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Flamedapple answered. "I need to drink too." "Like a brother" -Annabeth Chase to Luke Castellan as he died... 01:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudburst lapped until her whole muzzle was dripping with water. She sighed. "If only StarClan could tell us the path!" Roronoa Zoro:The Ultimate Badass Character 01:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I hope they will..." Flamedapple murmured. "Like a brother" -Annabeth Chase to Luke Castellan as he died... 01:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "This sure is boring..." Cloudburst replied in a slow and relaxed tone. She padded in the direction of the mountains. "Let's go this way." Roronoa Zoro:The Ultimate Badass Character 01:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkscar sat down by his sister's, Shiningfur, grave. It felt like she had been dead for moons, even though she had died a few days ago. He remembered her smiling as she died of the sickness. Hawkscar loved to see that smile, and would give anything to see it again. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 13:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hang on a minute. I can smell another scent in the direction of CometClan, but it's not the smell of the dead bodies that flood our snouts!" Cloudburst put her nose to the air. One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 03:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamedapple and Cloudburst ran along that path swiftly. "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood to Harry Potter when he felt upset in OOTP 03:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkscar tensed up a bit. He scented death, but he also thought that he heard pawsteps. "Who's there?" he asked warily. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 20:48, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Looks like there is someone else who's alive," Cloudburst meowed as she padded through the grass, her tail stuck up and waving. One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 06:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkscar flattened his ears. "I ask again, who's there!" he nearly hissed. He didn't recognize the voice, but he could tell it was a she-cat. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 14:52, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If you have to insist." Cloudburst emerged through the grass to stare at a tom with a cross shaped scar across his cheek. "Name's Cloudburst." One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 00:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Hawkscar) "I'm Hawkscar." The tom replied. "I'm Flamedapple." Flamedapple nodded at him. "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood to Harry Potter when he felt upset in OOTP 01:34, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Time's up for chitter chatter. We've got to go." Cloudburst broke in, getting bored. One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 00:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (2 things as FYIs 1. Please don't borrow Hawkscar without my permission again and 2. His scar is on his cheek, not his chest.) Hawkscar nodded, glancing at his sister's grave one last time. "I'm ready." Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 00:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- The three cats trotted out of the camp. "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood to Harry Potter when he felt upset in OOTP 00:24, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, a growl sounded. "My bad." Cloudburst looked around sheepishly. One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 00:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flamedapple nodded, half-amused. "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood to Harry Potter when he felt upset in OOTP 03:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nimblefoot paced around a tree, unable to think straightly. She had gone outside of camp, unable to bear looking at all her dead clanmates. It dawned on her that there might not be anything left, but she tried putting that thought out of her mind. She felt like she was about to go insane, and it wasn't a good feeling. Suddenly, she heard a growl, some conversation, and some pawsteps. She perked up, maybe there was some other cats left after all. "Hello?" she called out, hoping that the noises weren't just her imagination. Finchsong (talk) 13:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hawkscar's ears perked up a bit. He thought he heard another survivor. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 14:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- "There might be another survivor!" Flamedapple gasped. "You're just as sane as I am." -Luna Lovegood to Harry Potter when he felt upset in OOTP 02:24, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Again? Fine." Cloudburst turned around and headed for the clan camp. (Rio is using my account because hers isn't working... Again) . One Piece:The Anime That Anyone Would Die For 02:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- Nimblefoot heard some more pawsteps and and voices, which made her excited. She sniffed the air; it was CometClan scent! She padded towards the scent, hoping to find other survivors. Finchsong (talk) 11:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Borrowing Cloudburst, Hawkscar and Nimblefoot) Flamedapple, Cloudburst and Hawkscar busrt into the clearing where Nimblefoot was. "Who are you?" Cloudburst asked. "Nimblefoot." "Well, I think that you should come with us, otherwise you'll get infected with the disease." Flamedapple told her. Peace Lover "Keep Calm and Dance like a Lovegood" 04:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Nimblefoot meowed, flicking her tail, "Where, though? Are there other places to live other than here?" Finchsong (talk) 20:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Archives